(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, in an internal combustion engine in which supercharging is performed by a supercharger equipped with a recirculation system, an apparatus for sucking fuel vapor generated in a fuel tank into the engine and combusting the same.
(2) Related Art of the Invention
A fuel vapor processing apparatus is conventionally known for adsorbing fuel vapor generated a fuel tank of a vehicle by a canister temporarily, and then sucking the fuel vapor removed from the canister into the engine for combustion (refer for example to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-58760).
Moreover, a recirculation system is known equipped in a turbocharger of an internal combustion engine for a vehicle wherein a bypass passage is mounted so as to communicate an intake passage on the upstream side and an intake passage on the downstream side of a compressor, and when the negative throttle pressure on the downstream side of the compressor becomes equal to or above a predetermined value (close to vacuum), a valve mounted on said bypass passage is opened, and the supercharged pressure on the downstream side of the compressor is recirculated to the upstream side thereof, so as to reduce the supercharged pressure.
Both the recirculation system of the supercharger and the fuel vapor processing apparatus use pipings connected to intake passages as components. However, in the prior art, the piping for the recirculation system and the piping for the fuel vapor processing apparatus were mounted individually, which lead to complex structure of the piping arrangement. Further, large numbers of components had to be used.